Forever and Always
by iliketocolor
Summary: Sam was supposed to meet Brittany for their last date before she left for MIT. When he never makes it to Breadstix, everyone's lives are turned upside down. Based on the song Forever and Always by Parachute. TW: Character death. Three shot but you can stop whenever you feel satisfied. Not related to my other Sam stories... but you should read those too :P
1. Chapter 1

Brittany was sitting at Breadstix waiting for Sam. She felt horrible that she hadn't told him first that she was going to MIT early. She hated that she didn't know how to handle telling her glee family that she was leaving them. She had been so scared about leaving everyone behind that she just hid the news from everyone. She was leaving in a week and McKinley would start their second semester without her. Half of her was excited to go be a beautiful genius amongst the nerdy MIT students, but half of her was terrified to leave her friends, the people she loved, behind.

The waitress had come to her table for the third time and Sam still wasn't there. Brit could tell the waitress had begun to feel bad for her, like she'd been stood up or something. Sam was half an hour late and there was no text or call from him to tell her why he wasn't with her. He hadn't seem mad at her and she was sure he wouldn't just leave her alone at the restaurant. The dinner had been her idea; a final date to say goodbye and end their dating relationship. They were planning on staying friends, but they both knew that no matter how much they loved each other, a long distance relationship wouldn't work out while they were both so young. They both held the idea that eventually they would end up together down the road.

Brittany stared out the window while she waited for anyone to text her back. She had texted the other glee members a few minutes before to see if anyone had seen Sam, and she'd called Sam a couple times.

She was slightly startled as her phone began to ring. She looked at the screen but she didn't recognize the number. She answered, hoping it was Sam.

"Is this Brittany Pierce?" A young female voice asked gently.

"Uh, yeah. Who's this?" Brittany asked, playing with the sugar packets on the table.

"Miss Pierce, I'm afraid you're needed at Lima General Hospital. Something's happened. There's been an accident involving Sam Evans; he requested we call you…"

Everything in Brittany's life stopped. She wasn't even sure she was breathing anymore. When she heard the line go dead, she didn't let go of her phone. She gripped her phone tightly and numbly walked out of the restaurant. Driving to the hospital, she wasn't sure what was happening. She didn't register the bright lights from the other cars around her. She just focused on the road ahead and made it to the hospital in fifteen minutes. It was a shock to her when she realized she had started crying.

Walking into the hospital, she found the first nurse she could and said she was there for Sam Evans. Brittany wasn't sure what the nurse was telling her. Something about a car accident, critical condition, not much time. Brittany just wanted to see him. The halls seemed to go on forever; winding and twisting into a maze she wasn't sure she'd ever make it out of.

Finally they reached the ICU and the nurse led Brittany into the brightly lit room that was overcrowded with machines. Burt and Carol were already in the room. They had been sitting at Sam's bedside, but they both moved as Brittany entered.

Sam looked more broken than Brittany had ever seen anybody look. His body was littered with cuts and burns. There were bandages covering his forehead and the only way he was able to breathe was with the help of the machines.

She walked to him and he tried to give a warm smile like he always did when he saw her.

"Brit…" His voice was small and raw, like he'd never spoken before.

Brittany sat in the seat next to his bed and held his hand. Clutching it as if the harder she held it, the better he'd get.

"Sam, I'm here. You'll be fine, right?" The feeling in her gut made her grimace. She knew the answer was the opposite of everything she ever wanted.

"Yeah… yeah Brit, I'll be okay." Sam's tears betrayed him as they both knew he was lying. "I'll get better and we'll get married for real someday; maybe after you finish at MIT and show everyone just how much of a genius you've always been."

Brittany smiled sadly and brushed his golden hair from his face.

"Yeah. And we'll have five super-blonde, genius children with big mouths and awesome singing skills." Brittany tried to laugh with Sam, but her thoughts were back with December.

Their Mayan wedding had been perfect in Brittany's eyes. She knew she loved him just as much as she loved Santana, but for some reason, being married to Sam had made her feel better than anything else she'd ever done. Sure, once the world hadn't ended, they were glad the marriage wasn't real, but that was only because they were in high school. But the fact that they wanted to spend their last moments on earth together as man and wife, was something Brittany couldn't shake off.

She was brought out of her memories as Sam coughed up blood. He tried to hide it, but they both knew they were losing time. Brittany pressed the call nurse button and they only had to wait 30 seconds.

The nurse who had led Brittany in was at the door again.

"Hey, what can we do?"

"I… we need the hospital chaplain… quickly… please." Brittany said quietly.

The nurse smiled sadly and nodded. The moment she left, her presence was replaced with Blaine and Mr. Schuester's.

Both men were crying and Blaine took the seat on the other side of Sam's bed.

"Sam..." Brittany kissed his hand and he nodded, knowing what she was thinking.

"Uh, Burt… Carol, can we borrow your wedding rings?" Brittany asked shyly.

Carol looked to Burt and could feel the tears fall as she took off her ring and then Burt's. She handed them to Brittany as the older couple realized what the teens had decided to do.

"Brittany, what's going on?" Mr. Schue asked calmly as the chaplain entered the room.

"Um. We're going to get married…" She looked to the chaplain and he gave her a somber smile.

After the older minister said a couple words, she slipped the ring onto Sam's finger. She and Sam laughed through their tears. Even the nurse had stuck around for the small occasion and everyone was crying as both teens said their vows.

"_I want you forever, forever and always; through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll Grow old together and always remember, whether happy or sad or whatever, we'll still love each other, forever and always."_

Brittany and Sam kissed with a finality that made the situation sink in more than it already had.

The machines began to beep too slowly for anyone to even hold onto hope. Brittany let out a sob as she squeezed his hand. Sam smiled at Blaine, Burt, Carol, and Mr. Schue, not needing words to tell them everything they needed to hear. His voice was too low as he spoke his last words. Everyone in the room knew they didn't just apply to Brittany anymore. Sam was a loving boy and he cared for anyone that ever entered his life.

"_I love you forever. Forever and always, please just remember even if I'm not there, I always love you forever and always."_

* * *

**So as the description says, if you're happy with it, you don't have to keep going. The next chapter is reactions and the chapter after that is kind of just a wrap up. I just really love this song, okay. And I love Sam and Brit together, so I chose them. **


	2. Chapter 2

The slow beeping suddenly stopped and was replaced with one long tone; letting everyone know Sam had taken his last breath.

"No… no, no, no." Brittany let her tears fall as she clutched Sam's hand tighter and rested her head on his chest.

Mr. Schue let his tears fall as he stared at a scene he never wanted to see in his life. He quietly took out his phone and took a picture of Brittany holding Sam's hand. They would have to return the rings and Brittany might want a picture of her wedding day someday in the future. The nurse nodded and smiled, patting him on the back, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

Blaine began to shake and let his tears fall as he stared at the lifeless body of his best friend. He opened his mouth but he couldn't form any words. He closed his eyes and his mouth as Burt put a hand on Blaine's shoulder.

Santana entered the room and ran to Brittany. The members of the glee club all began to arrive. Santana was the first one to be let in the room.

Brittany lifted her head from Sam and let herself be pulled into a hug from Santana. Her body seemed to collapse into Santana's as she stood up.

As Santana led Brittany out of the room, Sam's parents ran into the room. They had driven as fast as they could, but they would never forgive themselves for not getting there before their son's death. Quinn cried silently outside the door with Stevie and Stacy, sheltering them from the life altering sadness as long as she could. They were both still so young, and to lose the older brother that they adored so much was going to create a hole in their life they'd never be able to fill. They only knew he was hurt, no one had the heart or the words to explain to them what had happened.

Quinn suddenly felt horrible again for cheating on Sam years ago. She had, of course, been forgiven and the incident had been forgotten in Sam's eyes. He'd only felt love and friendship for her since she began helping his family. She knew Sam didn't have negative feelings towards her anymore, but in that moment she was so upset at herself for any wrongs she'd committed against Sam. He had only ever been perfect to her. He never pressured her and he was there for her when no other boy would even think about her the way they used to before Beth. Quinn held the twins tighter and wasn't sure how to live knowing Sam Evans wasn't out there in the world.

Blaine was led out of the room by Mr. Schue and immediately found himself in Kurt's arms. Both boys knew this would bring them back together now. Sam had been an amazing friend to Kurt since the beginning. He had always been cool about being friends with Kurt even when everyone would have given Sam crap just for being near the only out gay kid at McKinley.

Kurt knew though, that Sam had been better friends with Blaine than he had ever been with Kurt. Blaine wasn't sure he'd live through this. His soul felt like it had been shattered and even in Kurt's arms, Blaine couldn't help but feel like he'd never be whole again. Sam had been the best friend that Blaine had ever had. They had gotten off to a rough start and weren't sure they'd be friends, but now Blaine wasn't sure how to live without him. Sam had been with Blaine through the whole Kurt break-up, the shooting, and even the crush Blaine had on Sam. Sam had been so amazingly perfect in a situation that most straight guys would have beat Blaine up for. Sam kept Blaine at McKinley when he was a moment away from transferring back to Dalton. Sam saved Blaine in so many ways.

The couple cried as the joined everyone else in the waiting room.

The waiting room at Lima General was filled with devastated glee club members. It was most unusual for the staff of the hospital to have this many grieving teenagers in their waiting room, but no one dared to say anything.

Jake held Marley as she cried and he stared at the floor in shock. Jake could only think of how fun and inclusive Sam had been. Marley remembered the day Sam came up to her and apologized for the glee club. That was the day she had finally felt like she'd found a group of people that would accept her. Sam had shared with her his own struggles with poverty and made her feel less alone. Even in Jake's arms and surrounded by the rest of the glee club, the loss of Sam and his invaluable friendship made her feel alone again.

Kitty, Unique, and Ryder sat in their chairs and let their tears fall silently; all lost in their own thoughts. They didn't know Sam for long, but he had been such a huge part of their group. He'd made them all feel so welcome as part of the glee club. He was so down to earth and even though he didn't always know the right thing to say- like when Ryder shared his secret- Sam always meant well. He would apologize and try to understand other people.

Tina let Mike hold her as they both cried. They had no plans to get back together, but at that moment, they both needed the comfort that they both knew how to give to each other.

Artie sat in his chair, staring at the empty chair next to him. He and Sam had never had really deep conversations or changed the world together, but they did have so much more fun together than Artie imagined. They were always joking around together and hanging out. Sam always made sure Artie was given credit for being awesome. He had always considered Sam one of his best friends. They would nerd out together on Lord of the Rings or X-Men. Artie wasn't going to be okay, he knew that.

Puck could feel the anger boiling in his blood. He paced the floor, wanting to scream, wanting to punch the walls and throw the empty chairs. Sam had been one of the nicest guys Puck had ever met. The fact that he was dead now made Puck want to crash his own car into something. Sam shouldn't have been the one to go. There were millions of other people who would never be half the man that Sam had been in his short 18 years. Sam was so full of life and it was so suddenly taken away from him. Puck knew how Sam would have handled Puck's emotions right now. He could hear Sam's voice. _"Dude, relax. Nothing can change what happened. Don't do anything stupid. Take a deep breath and just go punch something __not__ alive. You'll be fine." _Puck could imagine Sam's laugh and reassuring smile. He finally let out a sob and let himself collapse into a chair behind him.

Finn stared at the New Directions members, both new and old, and thought about how much no one was going to be okay. Sam had always been so lively and funny. He never let anything bring him down, and even if things were messed up and he felt like a failure, Sam wouldn't ever want to burden anyone, ever. Finn saw Rachel enter the hospital and stop dead in her tracks as she surveyed the scene.

Everyone had gotten the same text from Burt. "Glee emergency at Lima General. You're all going to want to be here. NOW."

Finn had to admit it was a crappy text. It gave no information and made everyone panic. No one knew who the one in the hospital was or how bad things were. Things were explained to people one by one as they arrived. Rachel was the last one to get there. Finn could see her looking around and trying to figure out who was missing. He walked over to her and just embraced her, knowing now that life was too short to be apart from people you love.

"It's Sam," he said gently. "He's gone."

He let himself cry as Rachel dropped her purse to the floor and wrapped her arms around Finn, letting her tears fall as well.

Mercedes was numb. She and Sam had broken up, sure, but it was mutual and they were still close friends. She would always love him. He was the reason Mercedes had made it out to LA; he was the reason she had gotten so popular so quickly on YouTube and gotten a recording contract. Sam had given her the confidence in herself that she so desperately needed. It wasn't fair Sam was gone. Sam wasn't supposed to be gone. He was supposed to be out in the world, helping everyone he came into contact with. It's just what he did. He loved and cared for everyone he met and now he was gone. She wasn't crying. She didn't know if she would ever feel anything ever again. Sam was just always supposed to be there. He was supposed to be only a text or a call away. This wasn't supposed to be happening.

Joe sat in the uncomfortable hospital chair and prayed a half angry, half pleading prayer. He almost hated God for taking Sam out of the world. Sam had always been amazing in practices and had been fun to sing with. He made even the most boring or sad songs fun to sing. He helped Joe understand himself and his religion from a new perspective and never judged anyone for their thoughts or beliefs. Joe's only comfort was that he knew Sam was in heaven now, watching over all of them.

Sugar hated herself as she sat crying with the rest of the glee club. She had been so shallow and obsessed with who was cool and who was rich, that she neglected to give Sam a real chance. They were friends, sure, but she never really showed that she cared. She knew she'd never make that mistake again.

Burt and Carol sat outside the hospital room and didn't even try to hide their tears. They loved Sam as their own son and had watched him grow up over the past year and a half that they lived with them. Sam had brightened up their home and made the transition of their actual sons moving out easier. They decided now that they would be there for Sam's parents.

Brittany couldn't feel her own body as she sat in the waiting room surrounded with the people that loved Sam most. She was now married to the dead kid and she didn't know how to live without Sam. Sure they were planning on being apart and not being officially dating anymore, but she always had a feeling that they would be together again once they were out of high school. Brittany loved Santana, she always knew she would, but there was something about Sam that made her feel… different. Sam had been the only one to see what she was doing with her Brittany Spears-inspired breakdown. He never made her feel stupid; he actually made her feel smarter, more normal, like she could be better than everyone ever told her she was. Santana had loved Brittany and made her feel loved and special, but Sam… She never questioned anything when she was with Sam. Santana always just went along with the things Brittany said or thought; Sam listened to her theories and stories and agreed with her, believing her whole-heartedly. He always knew exactly the right thing to say; no one else she had ever met had that gift. He always made her laugh and comforted her when things went wrong.

She loved him she had wanted to spend the rest of her life with him and have his blonde, big-mouthed children. He deserved so much more than life gave to him.

Mr. Schuester stood as tears ran down his checks, staring at his glee members, both past and present. These kids meant more to him than any other students he'd ever had, and the thought that one was now gone forever wasn't something that he knew how to deal with. He didn't know how to pick up the pieces. Nationals didn't even matter anymore. It was going to be difficult enough to try and get them all to ever sing again.

Emma walked over to him and wiped a tear from his cheek, not even giving a second thought to the germs or how much she hated hospitals. Sam had been an amazing kid. He had so much passion and love inside of him. He was smart, despite what his SATs had said. He could have done anything he wanted to do with his life but that was gone now. She knew she had a very difficult job ahead of her. She had never wanted to have to deal with this when she decided to be a guidance counselor. She could help kids deal with where to go to college or help them through their teenage relationships; getting them through the death of a student, best friend, brother, and now, husband, was not something she was sure she would be any good at.

The people Sam loved most all sat in the waiting room together for hours, knowing that as soon as they left the hospital, they'd have to face life without Sam Evans.


	3. Chapter 3

The funeral was a week and a half after the fateful night that ended Sam Evans life and changed everyone else's.

Mr. and Mrs. Evans asked that the New Directions, both past and present members, sing at the funeral. Mr. Schue told them he'd try to see if they could. He wasn't sure if it'd be possible.

He asked the old members to come to a glee meeting after school the week before the funeral and they all sat in silence, not wanting to look at the empty chair they all knew was Sam's.

"Guys," Mr. Schue choked out after a minute. "S…Sam's parents have asked us to sing at the funeral next week."

No one spoke. They knew they had to; it was just that no one knew how to do that. Blaine never wanted to sing again. The fire in his soul that caused him to sing every day in his life had been drown in a never ending wave of sorrow and he wasn't sure it'd ever start again.

Brittany began to cry but tried to speak anyway. She had put off going to MIT. She wasn't going to leave now. The admissions office at MIT was told what had happened and agreed to let her come in the fall. It wasn't ideal, but there was no way Brittany was going to leave now.

"Mr. Schue…" Brittany said quietly.

Santana squeezed Brittany's hand that was now adorned with a ring from Sam's grandmother. Brittany had met Sam's parents over Christmas after they didn't die in the Mayan apocalypse. They liked her and she loved them. They were good people. They loved that she had been with him and when Brittany had to return the wedding rings to Burt and Carol, Sam's mother gave Brittany the ring she would have given to Sam to give to his future wife.

"I… I wrote a song. It's… the only thing I've been able to do for the past couple days." Brittany's big hit had been 'My Cup' and no one really knew she had the ability to write an actual song.

"I'm sorry… I might not be able to even get through it, but Santana's gonna help me. Sam would have wanted everyone to know the last words he said… they were meant for everyone… not just for me."

Brittany and Santana sat on stools in the middle of the room after handing the band the sheet music. Brittany closed her eyes and began to sing quietly.

_She's sitting at the table, the hours get later_

_He was supposed to be here_

_She's sure he would have called_

_She waits a little longer, there's no one in the driveway_

_No one's said they've seen him_

_Why, is something wrong?_

_She looks back to the window_

_Suddenly the phone rings_

_A voice says something's happened_

_That she should come right now_

_Her mind goes to December_

_She thinks of when he asked her_

_He bent down on his knees first_

_And he said_

_I want you forever, forever and always_

_Through the good and the bad and the ugly_

_We'll grow old together_

_Forever and always_

Brittany could feel a sob force its way through her body and Santana took over the next verse.

_She pulls up to the entrance_

_She walks right to the front desk_

_They lead her down a million halls, a maze that's never ending_

_They talk about what happened but she can barely hear them_

_She tries to keep a straight face as she walks into the room_

_She sits by his bedside, holds his hand too tight_

_They talk about the kids they're gonna have and the good life_

_The house on the hillside, where they would stay_

_Stay there forever, forever and always_

_Through the good and the bad and the ugly_

_We'll grow old together, and always remember_

_Whether rich or for poor or for better_

_We'll still love each other, forever and always_

_Then she gets an idea and calls in the nurses_

_Brings up the chaplain and he says a couple verses_

_She borrows some rings from the couple next door_

_Everybody's laughing as the tears fall on the floor_

_She looks into his eyes, and she says_

_I want you forever, forever and always_

_Through the good and the bad and the ugly_

_We'll grow old together, and always remember_

_Whether happy or sad or whatever_

_We'll still love each other, forever and always_

_Forever and always, forever and always_

Brittany wiped the tears from her eyes and gathered her voice enough to sing with Santana.

_She finishes the vows but the beeps are getting too slow_

_His voice is almost too low_

_As he says, I love you forever, forever and always_

_Please just remember even if I'm not there_

_I'll always love you, forever and always_

Santana let Brittany finish the last line on her own as the Latina began to let her own tears fall as well. She and Sam had had their fight over Brittany, but she and Sam had also dated for a while. She really did love Sam, she had just loved Brittany more, and she let that over take her friendship with Sam. She really hoped Sam knew how she felt.

Everyone was in tears. No one was even trying to fight it. Hearing everything that had happened that night in Sam's last moments in such a beautiful song was more than they could handle. They all knew it wouldn't be easy to sing at Sam's funeral, but singing Sam's last words was something no one imagined they'd be able to do.

* * *

Surprising everyone, they were able to sing. It was difficult and they were all in tears as they stood with Sam's casket at the front of the small church, but they did it. Sam's parents had never loved a group of teens more than they did in that moment.

The New Directions won Nationals that year. They won singing Brittany and Sam's song. Life was never the same for anyone without Sam, but they knew he was always there. He was there in the final chord of their favorite songs and in the feeling they'd get before they'd laugh at something. He was there in the sunrises and sunsets, the stars and the clouds. That's just the kind of person Sam was. He loved everyone he'd ever met. And he'd never stop.

* * *

**So, thanks for reading. Let me know if the ending was too cheesy. I seriously love Sam and Brit together more than anyone else.**


End file.
